la_girlzfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
The Pilot is the first Episode of L.A Girlz, It has aired October 1st 2013. Plot So Haley came from England originally so let's say Haley move to L.A for a like American tour, Alaisia lives in NY and always wanted to go to L.A. so Alaisia finally gets to go, and Marie comes from Venuezala and Rachie lives in LV (Los Vegas) who wants to go to Los Angeles. Summary "Thank You!" Haley said as she grabbed her luggage and dragging it out of the Airport. "WAIT WAIT!!!" Rachie said running to get her Taxi but bumps into someone, The girl had a nice figure Blue Hair Brown Eyes. "HEY?!WATCH WHERE YOU GOING-" Rachie cuts Haley off "I HAVE TO GET TO MY TAXI! IT HAS MY LUGGAGE IN IT!!" Rachie said. The Taxi man got out of the Car with Rachie's luggage and gives it back to her "WHAT?! WHY?!" Rachie asked furiously. "If You can't give the green then I can't lean!" The Taxi man said as he walked away and got back in the car.Haley looks at Rachie "Wow......What's gonna happen now?" Haley said. "I DON'T KNOW!! BUT I HAVE NO WHERE TO GOOOO!!" Rachie said looking pitiful (No offense Rachie) and sad. "Um....You Can Stay with me?" Haley said playing with her nails. "OMG REALLY?!" Rachie said wanting to hug Haley already but Haley blocked it "Uh...No." "Awww...." Rachie said. "Okay So Where do we go...?" Rachie asked as Haley's phone rang and she picked it up "Uhhh Hello?" Haley said. "WHAT?!" "WHY?!" "UGH FINE BYE." Haley hung up the phone and Rachie was looking at her "So....What happened?" Rachie asked. "Um....My Apartment...got-caught-on-fire." Haley said as she smashed the words 'got-caught-on-fire' in the fastest way possible. "WHAT?!HOW?!WHY?!" Rachie said. "Um....................A Smoke....?" Haley said in confusion. "I Know Right!" Another Girl said while pulling her luggage with a cute guy as they were smiling at each other, The Guy took a a dirty blonde stray hair lock out of her face and puts it to the side of her hair. "Jake..." The girl giggled "Alaisia...." Jake said kissing her. "Well I gotta go back...." Jake said to Alaisia "Awwww...." Alaisia said kissing Jake's cheek "I'll visit sometime?" Jake said smiling and gazing into Alaisia's eyes and kissed her. "Okay! Call me when you get home safely!" Alaisia said hugging Jake. Haley and Rachie were talking to each other when Alaisia was walking looking down at the ground and dragging her luggage and she bumped into Haley and Rachie as her clothes fell out th duffel bag. "HEY?!?WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO PUT ENOUGH CLOTHES INTO THIS BAG?!?! NO YOU DON'T!! NOW HELP ME!!" Alaisia yelled at Both Haley and Rachie, Haley looks at Rachie and back at Alaisia.Haley pokes Alaisia in the chest "Don't tell me what to do." "UMMMMMM Haley don't do it...." Rachie said as Alaisia looked at Haley and Rachie. "Haley.........Martin I'm guessing?" Alaisia said looking at Haley's suitcase which has 'Martin' all over it. "Yea.....What about my name?" Haley asked half shrugging. "Well Haley Martin and Rachel Could you PLEASE help me out....?" Alaisia asked pointing at her Fashion Designer Clothes (NOOOO They're not Fashion Designer Clothes). Haley and Rachie looked at each other and picked Alaisia's clothes up "THANK YOU!" Alaisia said. "Great now where are we supposed to go?" Rachie said "AS IF I KNOW!!" Haley glared at Rachie and Alaisia simply gave them the 'IDEAAA' Look (Which is a Puck From Glee gif...RACHIE SHOULD KNOW WHAT I MEANNN) "What are you staring at Blonde?" Rachie said feeling uncomfortable. "WELL, If you need a place to stay or Live....You Can Live with me!" Alaisia said smiling like a total idiot. "OMG WHAT?!" Rachie said clapping and fan-girling "Blonde You would really do that?!" Haley said nudging arms with Rachie. "Yes ALSOOOO My Apartment has 4 bedrooms!" Alaisia said snapping her fingers and clutching her handle to her suitcase. "WOAHHH WOAHHH WOAHH YOU HAVE A WHOLE APARTMENT WITH 4 BEDROOMS TO YOURSELF?!" Haley asked "YEPERDYDODAAAAAAAA!! LET'S GO!!" Alaisia said whistling for a taxi (New York Style) "How Does she do that....?" Rachie said looking at Haley as the 3 got into the car. On The Way Driving to Alaisia's Apartment a Blonde Headed Girl ran to the taxi looking for help. Haley rolled the window down "HELLO?!" "PLEASE CAN I GET INTO THE CAR?!" The Blonde headed girl asked. "Um.....Sure....But how much will it cost....?" Rachie said looking at the Cab Driver "For 4 People It costs $16" He said with his British Accent "OOOH YAY I HAVE $30 ON MEEE I'LL PAY!!" The Blondie said while hopping in the front seat. "So What's Your name?" Alaisia asked politely "Marie DiLaurentis!" Marie said looking back at Alaisia,Haley, and Rachie "COOL NAME! My name is Rachel! Keep it Rachie Though." "I'm Alaisia! Call me Lala!" "And I'm Haley Martin" "OOOOH COOL NAMES! Where are we going?" Marie asked. "We?" Haley said in confusion "Yesh We...." "What do you mean by we....?" Alaisia asked.Marie made a sad face "I have no place to stay....I'm visiting LA for a while because I wanna see new things..." Marie said. "OOOH THEN YOU CAN STAY WITH US!!" Alaisia said making Haley and Rachie look at Alaisia like 'YOUR GONNA LET EVERYBODY LIVE AT YOUR HOUSE?!' "OOOH PERFECT!!" Marie said. Home Alaisia,Haley,Marie, and Rachie walked to Apartment 3G as Alaisia unlocked The Door and walked inside with the Other Girls. "WOAHHHHHHH THIS IS A NICE PLACE YOU HAVE LLAMA!" Haley said. "Llama?" Marie Rachie and Alaisia questioned. "That's my little nickname for her..." Haley said plopping on the couch "Oh..." Marie and Rachie said. "WELL Who's hungry?" Alaisia said pulling out Toaster Strudles from The Freezer looking at Marie Rachie and Haley "I AM!" "STARVINGGG" "HUNGRYYYYYY" The Girls Said walking toward The table. Dinner "LOL Who makes Toaster Strudles For Dinner?!" Rachie said as she took a bite "I KNOW RIGHT?!" "Well Be Lucky! I can't cook at all and this is heatable in the microwave!" Alaisia smiled. The Girls took a long pause and looked at each other "I can tell this is going to be a nice Year or Two..." Haley laughed. Air Dates October 1st 2013 Cast *AnubisSibunaAunbis as Rachie *Alaisia911 as Alaisia *HaleyMartin74 as Haley *BritishAccent as Marie *Justin Timberlake (90s Version) as Jake *Britney Spears as Alaisia *Jamie Lynn Spears as Aaliyah *Ashley Benson as Marie *Naomi King As Haley *Melissa Benoist as Rachie Trivia *This is The First Episode of L.A Girlz *It's Theme Song is Till The World Ends Category:Season 1